A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to logistic systems and, more particularly, to systems, devices, and methods of protecting packages in the chain of transportation.
B. Background of the Invention
The delivery of cargo such as packages and parcels traveling through a transportation system is becoming increasingly automated. Generally, tracking management systems provide information that facilitates a determination of a location of a package in a delivery network at any moment during transportation from a place of origin to delivery at a final destination. Bar code scanners, computerized active (GPS) and passive (RFID tags) tracking devices that may be placed inside a package, and methods for authenticating parties are known in the art. Tracking systems may further aid in recovery efforts of lost or stolen packages, thereby, reducing cargo theft and losses.
However, currently no known protection system exist that would allow access to the contents of a package to users with different credentials in different security environments along the transportation chain. What is needed are systems and devices that increase the protection of assets traveling in packages while permitting expeditious and transparent processing and delivery of those packages.